Ben 10: Stupidity Force
Ben 10: Stupidity Force is a series by Omi, Tyran, Dan, Brian (quit and replaced by Skleiman), Sklei and Ancy that follows Ben, Gwen and Kevin as they fight evil villains, when Ben becomes absolutley insane. It is supposed to have 4 seasons (along with many specials), and it was created on 12/11/2011. Overview When Ben, Gwen and Kevin fight Clancy, Clancy gives Ben a virus that makes Ben absolutley crazy and stupid, and he remembers asbolutley nothing. Gwen and Kevin try to teach him to be normal while fighting evil villains. Episodes NOTE FOR THE CO-WRITERS: Please add episodes to season 3 now, not season 2. Season 1 #The Pilot (Omi) #Negalien Force (Tyran) #Episode (Omi) #The Ultimate Wildmutt Problem (Omi) #The Annoyer (Brian) #Prank Call (Brian) #1+1=X (Omi) #Prank Call: Extended Version! (Brian) #Crab Romance (Omi) #Omniscientrix (Tyran) #Ek: Evolutions (Omi) #The Fourth Wall Breaker (Brian) #RAWR (Dan) #Vikinged (Omi) #Super Awesome Happy Fun Time (Dan) #Battle of the Beards (Omi) #From Useless to Useful (Omi) #WHEEE! (Dan) #Attack of the Happy Cows! (Omi) #Inside an App (Omi) #Save Snofrisk (Omi) #No More Episodes Soon...(Brian) (Non-Canon) #Playing with Fire (Omi) #Crazy Crosstimes (Tyran) #Prehistoric Park (Omi) #The Wild Westurds (Omi) #Shortest Episode EVER (Omi) #Pigantic (Tyran) #Season Finale Part 1 (Omi) #Season Finale Part 2 (Omi) Season 2 #Season 2 Pilot (Omi) #Borkborkbork (Omi) #Raeging Teenagers (Brian) #Another Ultimate Problem (Omi) #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force (Tyran) #Pilot: The Musical (Omi) #Video Gamez (Omi) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 1 (Omi) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 2 (Omi) #Food Problems (Brian) #Trolls Attack (Sklei) #The Fifth Wall Breaker (Sklei) #Secrets of the Elevator Shaft (Omi) #Ben, What Are You Doing? (Sklei) #Dan the Awesomekat (Dan) #The Council of Meme (Ancy) #Dan the Awesomekat Returns (Dan) #Inside an App 2 (Omi) #Vilgax's Girlfriend (Omi) #50TH BTSF EPISODE CLIP SPECTACULAR THINGY! (Dan, Tyran, Omi, Sklei and Ancy) #Ad-Ben-ture Time (Ancy) #Vale of the Dragons (Omi) #Ben vs. Dora The Explorer (Ancy) #Pirates and Aliens (Tyran) #Berserk Button (Tyran) #Upchuck Norris Facts (episode) (Omi) #Krawkin' Kevin (Tyran) #Unobtainable (Omi) #Living Poop (Sklei) #iAlien (Tyran) #Angry Boatbirds (Tyran) #Where's My Water Hazard? (Tyran) #Catch the Chromastone (Tyran) #Land of the Lego (Tyran) #Big Bugs (Tyran and Omi) #Talking To Yourself (Sklei) #Mac and Cheesewheel (Tyran) #Gender Bendered (Omi) #Season 2 Finale, Part 1 (Omi) #Season 2 Finale, Part 2 (Omi) Season 3 #Ben's Birthday, Part 1 (Omi) #Ben's Birthday, Part 2 (Omi) #Weird Remote (Sklei) #Trolled (Sklei) #The Most Useful Alien Of All Times (Omi) #Upchuck Fourris (Tyran) #Playing With Legos (Sklei) #Quest for the Epicest Song (Omi) #Rise of The Planet of The Bens (Ancy) #Trolled Again (Sklei) #Pilot: The Musical: The Musical (Omi) #Shortest Episode EVER: The Musical (Omi) #The Sixth Wall Breaker (Sklei) #The Fan Wall Breaker (Sklei) #The Day The Walls Stood Silent (Sklei) #The Roof Breaker (Sklei) #Xbawks (Tyran) #Kung Fu Benda (Ancy) #Eggy Vs. Bomby: The Ultimate Battle (Sklei) #Death by Monkiez! Part 1 (Dan) #Death by Monkiez! Part 2 (Dan) #Upchuck Norris and Dan's Revenge AGAIN (Dan) #ZE ALTERNATE BTSF EPISODE (Dan) #Explosive Eggy (Tyran) #UN+D=DOOM! (Dan) #Pet Wars (Omi) Specials #Random Fests (Movie) #Ben 10/Generator Rex: Weirdos United (special) #A Very Stupidity Force Christmas (special) #Random Force (crossover) #How other series react to Ben 10: Stupidity Force (crossover) #Simien 10: Stupidity Force (crossover) #Television Troubles (special) #Plantpocalypse (special, Omi and Sklei) #Dan the Awesomekat's Final Blowout (Special, Dan) #Journey to the Center of Ben (special) #Leapyeared (special) Ben 10: Differency Force #Crave Snofrisk #Crab Love #Computer Gamez #Unvikinged #1+1≠X #The Pencil of Meme #Dan ze Awesomecat Fan made episodes Fans of the show can create episodes too type=create preload=Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Fan Made Layout default=Name of episode here. buttonlabel=Create episode width=50 *Angry Birdeez (Rob) *Pineapple Invasion (UEEF09) *Boogie Down (Solo) *Schooled (Anon) *Cookies And Milk (Jack) *Randomest Episode EVAR (Anon) *Revenge of Cookie Monster (Jack) Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 09:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *-- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 15:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 15:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 13:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Me Wildmutt! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! *HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how fun it is to be on fire! * Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 08:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) *I want those Leather Pants. NOW. 08:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Ilikestripes400' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Crazy Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Julie *Grandpa Max 'Villains' *Vilgax *Viking Vilgax *Ssserpent *Clancy *General Lfhater *Jeve Stobs *Upchuck Norris *Happy Cows *Mrs. Harris *Vikings *Albedo *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights *Albedo *Bomby *Dan 'Aliens' *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Benwolf *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Cheesewheel *Compower *Chromastone *Clockwork *Dan *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Ek *Eon *Eye Guy *Fart *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lego Lab *Lodestar *Lurnit *Nanomech *NRG *Orange *Parropirate *Pie Guy *Rath *REO *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Treestump *T-Rex *Troll Face *TV *Upchuck *Upchuck Norris *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Waylighter *Western Corn Rootworm *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Ultimate Forms *Piegantic *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Times *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Ek *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Ripjaws *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate T-Rex *Ultimate TV *Ultimate Waterhazard *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Dan Other Evolutions *Infinite Ek *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek *Infinite Dan Viking Førms *REØ *Viking Eatle *Viking Waylighter Video Games Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Game Battle old enemies from the series! OH YYYYYYYYEAAAAAAH Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Wikia Game You can play this game right now! PRESS THE LINK! NOW! NOW! STOP READING THIS AND PRESS! An Oreoish Adventure A game by Brian. Unlike the previous game, this one will be an online game. The gameplay is similar to Legend of Ooo, an Adventure Time game on Cartoonnetwork.com. Sequel? There is a BTSF sequel confirmed by Omi, that will follow Ben 10,000, many years after he became cured from the virus, but then he becomes crazy after finding the bug species that made him insane, and becomes totally crazy again. It will be called Ben 10,000: Hero of Idiocity, and will featured many new aliens. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:T-Rex Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Dan Tennyson Category:AncientMinisterz